


The Strategy

by peepeepoopoo33



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Blood, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Murder, Protective, Protectiveness, Swearing, kill, protectivebro, protectivebrother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo33/pseuds/peepeepoopoo33
Summary: Gumball must go to extreme measures when the new girl at Elmore Junior High starts to bully DarwinAlso, this story contains swearing
Relationships: Darwin Watterson & Gumball Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald/Gumball Watterson
Kudos: 4





	1. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, whenever the characters talk in a script format it means they’re texting on Elmore Plus.

There was supposed to be a new student at Elmore Junior High. Darwin was very excited to meet her. A chance to make someone new feel welcome and happy was a chance he just couldn't pass up. Darwin often put other people's feelings and happiness above his, traits like these made him very easy to take advantage of or manipulate. Little did he know, the new girl had already noticed this from the 5 hours she spent at this school. Gumball on the other hand (like most things) could not give less of an f about it. Just another student to be miserable all the time. As long as she was a decent human being Gumball had no reason to care, until something happened to plant the idea in his head that she wasn't.

"Hey, have you heard of the new girl coming to our school today?" His girlfriend Penny asked him during lunch time.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about her..."  
"Why not?"

"She's my cousin, but we don't like each other."

"Why not?"

"Well, she's a spoiled brat, her side of the family thinks they're better than ours because they can shape shift by choice, where we shape shift based on our emotions."

"So that's not her actual form?"

"No, her neutral form is kinda plain. She always shape shifts into a pretty girl to manipulate people. She used to live far but after getting ran out of her old school-"

"Woah woah woah, she got ran out of her old school?"

"Yeah, she used to be super popular, but she was a total bitch to everyone around her. The students picked up on it and started to rightfully hate her. Eventually, her Dad quit his job and the family moved here. She told me that she would try from a different approach."

"That's good, right, she's not gonna push everybody around?"

"Well, I was very happy to hear that she would try something new, but I didn't actually believe her, so I looked in her room...and..."

"And?"

"Apparently she plans to choose one student in school who's naïve and kind and befriend them, then manipulate them, then escalate it to straight up bullying them, but spin it to everyone in school to make it seem like she's the victim. Like, a toxic friendship. Basically use some poor unpopular student as a stepping stool to popularity"

"Huh" said Gumball, being the insensitive dumbass he is. Gumball knew it wasn't going to be him, he wasn't that easy to trick, but what Gumball didn't consider is that she might choose somebody he cares about...a lot...

Meanwhile in class...

"Alright kids, today we have a new student, stand up and introduce yourself" said Mrs.Simian

"H-hi, my name is Mindy, I like p-ponies and puppies and-"

Wow, Gumball could see what Penny meant. From her cheesy persona to her fake high sweet girl voice, not to mention the fake stuttering. Who did this girl think think she was, an anime character? Gosh she was annoying.

While going to pack his stuff at the end up the day, Gumball saw something he didn't want to. It was that bitch talking to his brother.

"Hi, my name is Mindy, wanna be my friend?

Shit...

I'M SORRY FOR CALLING GUMBALL A DUMBASS IT WAS JUST A JOKE PLZ DON'T CANCEL ME-


	2. You Can’t Let Her...

The next day, all Gumball could do was watch Darwin and Mindy. He could tell that Darwin was happy to be making to new student happy. Happy to do whatever she wants. He didn't know Mindy well at all, but she was uninterested and impatient. She's always find something to complain about. Whatever Darwin did for her it was never good enough for her...she'd always find a way to make him feel bad about himself. As you could probably guess, throughout the day Darwin got less happy, but this only made him more determined to do what she wanted, he felt like it was his fault that the new student wasn't happy. Poor Darwin, if only he knew.

"You can't just stand there, Gumball" he thought to himself. "You have to do something, you can't just let her treat your little brother like this, it's only gonna get worse..." but he was too scared, if this girl was nearly as terrible and manipulative as Penny described...he did not want to be her victim along with Darwin. Gumball felt terrible for letting Darwin do all the suffering, but he did come up with a different plan. Maybe if he convinces Darwin to stand up for himself now, it will prevent the situation from getting worse later. Gumball missed the bus so he had to walk home, causing him to get home later than his brother. He ran as fast as he could, he really needed to talk to Darwin. When he got home, he couldn't find him 

"Hey Anais, do you know where Darwin is"

"I think I saw him go upstairs to our room"

"Ok, thank you."

Gumball was afraid to open the door. He wanted to see Darwin being his normal self. Happy, optimistic, positive...but after what he saw today, he knew that wouldn't be the reality. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Darwin curled up into a ball in the corner and his heart broke a little. Darwin wasn't crying or anything, but Gumball could've sworn this is the saddest he've ever seen him. 

Gumball immediately put his hands up to his mouth to keep from crying. He wanted to run over there and hug Darwin as tight as he could. Despite this, Gumball calmly walked over to him and put his hand on his brothers head.

"Are you ok buddy?" 

"Mm-mm" Darwin answered without looking at Gumball

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Just had a bad day" Darwin said, trying to cover of the reason his day was so terrible 

"Yeah, because of that new girl"  
"How did you know"

"Dude, Penny told me all about this girl, apparently they're cousins and she's super toxic and manipulative. I've been watching you guys all day and I think-"

"You've been watching us?"

"Yeah and-"

"And you didn't do anything?" Darwin asked, his voice breaking. Ouch, that stung. Gumball would hate to think he's part of the reason Darwin was so sad right now. 

"No, I wanted to do something, trust me, I was just scared, trust me Darwin, I feel terrible for letting this happen, anyways, I really think you should stand up for yourself before it's too late."

"But how? I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Dude, she's the one hurting you, you need to put yourself first sometimes."

"But I just want to make everybody happy"

"Well, some people don't deserve to be happy." 

The amount of hatred Gumball had for Mindy was immeasurable, and he'd only known her for about 2 days. 

"I promise I'll be there for you this time, weather or not it goes well."

Darwin sniffed and looked at Gumball "Thank you" he said, his voice still breaking. 

Gumball hugged him "anytime buddy"


	3. A look into the mind of Mindy

"What's wrong, Penny?" The blue cat asked his girlfriend in the cafeteria as they stools in line waiting for lunch. 

Penny sighed. "I got grounded."

"What?" Gumball was shocked. She almost never did anything wrong or rebellious unless she had to. 

"Surely you didn't actually do anything wrong, right?"

"Of course not! I got that text you sent me saying that Mindy chose Darwin as a target, so I walked to her house and we got into a huge argument. Before I knew it, I lost control and turned into a huge dragon, and then she made up a crazy story about me attacking her!"

"She's that manipulative, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd tell Darwin to be careful if I were you."

"I think if I get Darwin to stand up for himself now she'll back off"

"I dunno, Gumball, she doesn't back off easily."

Gumball shrugged. "We're still gonna try it." Big. Mistake.

Gumball was now eating lunch with his best friend when he saw Mindy walk up to him. Here we go Gumball thought. He pointed her out to Darwin. "Remember, whatever she asks for say 'no' " 

"I don't know about this, Gumball. Are you sure she'll leave me alone?" Darwin asks nervously.

Gumball sighed. "No, I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot."

"Hey Darwin..." she says tapping her two fingers together "can I have some money?" 

"...no" Darwin said, quietly as possible.

"Excuse me?" Mindy said, highly and visibly offended. It was clear that she was not used to that word.

"I- uh..."

"He said no, now beat it" Gumball aggressively chimed it. Mindy started to cry. 

"I can't believe you would say that to me! I haven't eaten all day! My family is poor and we try everything but they can't make enough money to provide for me and you can't even spare a single penny? You monster, we're supposed to be friends!"

"O-oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea, here, lemme-" 

Darwin reaches into his pocket. Wow, even Gumball felt bad for her for a moment, when he remembered... she's a spoiled brat, her side of the family thinks they're better than ours... Her family did provide for her. Her family was rich enough to spoil her. Wow, she really was manipulative and dangerous.

"-help you" Darwin pulled out a few dollars and was about to hand it to Mindy when Gumball grabbed him and pulled him away from her. 

"Darwin no she's lying!" He yelled. Mindy ran away crying. The bell rung. Everybody left the cafeteria commenting on how horrible Darwin is. Even Rocky was shaking his head at him angrily. They left the opposite side of the cafeteria that she did, since Mindy took the doors to the back of the school. When everyone was gone from the cafeteria, Gumball and Darwin were left in shock. 

Neither of them said anything for a while, until Darwin broke the silence. He looked at his older brother with tears in his eyes "You said you would be there for me..." Gumball could feel his heart breaking. "Darwin I-" before he could speak, his little brother ran out of the cafeteria crying. He wanted to comfort him, but he was too furious. If Gumball was gonna be soft with anybody, he needed to have a word with Mindy first. Gumball made a promise to himself to make this quick so he could go back for Darwin asap. 

Gumball found Mindy behind the school reaching into her bag. What was she getting? She pulled out a chocolate bar and began to eat. Gumball couldn't believe it, she embarrasses Darwin by yelling at him for not giving her money for food making everybody hate him and then proceeded to hide behind the school and eat a perfectly good chocolate bar? Well, actually, he could believe it. This was Mindy after all. 

"Hey!" He shouted, making her flinch. She gives him an "oh, it's you" look and the goes back to casually eating her chocolate bar. 

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything?" 

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, maybe apologize for what you did to my brother?"

"Apologize for what? If anything he got what he deserved for not giving me the money."

"Excuse me? You clearly didn't need it!"

"But I wanted it." She says in a "duh" tone of voice.

"It's not right to treat people like this!"

"I don't care. To be honest, I don't see him as a person. Just a tool for me to get what I want. What I did just now was my way of teaching him to never step outside of line again, and I don't feel bad at all. I feel happy."

"Happy? He's probably somewhere crying right now because of you!"

"Good!"

"Ugh! You can't keep on making everyone around you feel like crap!"

"I don't! Only Darwin."

"He matters!"

"Hah, no he doesn't, he's nothing more than a doormat."

Mindy was about to take another bite out of her chocolate bar when Gumball grabbed it out of her hand aggressively, crushed it, threw it in the floor, and stomped on it.

"Don't. Call my brother. A doormat."

"Woah there Jamal, wouldn't wanna get on your bad side" Mindy began to laugh. Gumball rolled his eyes. There's one meme ruined.

"This isn't a joke" Gumball said, annoyed. 

"Then why is it so funny?" Mindy said as she continued to laugh. 

"You think this is funny?" Gumball asked furiously with wide eyes close to her face. 

Without answering his question continued to laugh as she gave him the middle finger as walked away.

"Hey, this isn't over, I won't stop until you leave my brother alone!" Gumball shouted. This talk made him 1,000 times angrier, but he needed to find Darwin. Now.

Fun fact: The scene where Mindy fake cries to guilt trip Darwin was inspired by a real scene where Masami basically does the same thing to him (The Pressure)  
I still don't see how not only do people not recognize how shitty Darwin was treated by her in that episode but they also always either seem to ship them or take her side. It's literally abuse. I might as well go as far as to say Masami was nearly as bad as....you know who......the J name 😬 *cough* J*mie *cough*

Look about the doormat comment I know she's technically not wrong but ig Gumball was just mad at her for using it as an insult/taking advantage of him. Plus, Gumball is very territorial over who gets to use Darwin is a doormat.


	4. You’ll always have me

Gumball ran into the school panicking. What if it was too late? He needed to find Darwin. 

"Leslie! Do you know where Darwin is?" Gumball asked desperately.

"Oh, you mean the little brat that made my cousin cry?"

"He's not- ugh!" Gumball didn't have time to go off on someone else. "Just tell me where he is!" 

"I think I saw him run into the boys bathroom."

Without a thank you, Gumball ran into the bathroom, sure enough, finding his brother on the floor crying. He hated it when he cried. 

He walked over next to him and kneeled down. "Hey dude, are you alright?"

"N-no...I'm not."

Gumball moved Darwin's face so he could see how bad it was. Darwin's eyes were pure red and there were visible tear stains on his cheeks, he was still crying, but you could tell his cheeks were stained. 

Gumballs heart dropped. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...pretty bad about myself." Darwin said, still crying while looking away from Gumball again. "Like a jerk..."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, she was lying. I found her behind the school eating chocolate immediately after she ran. And plus, Penny told me she was rich. If it makes you feel any better, I yelled at her when I found her behind the school."

"Really? Thank you, I guess that makes me feel a little better." Darwin felt comfortable knowing that when nearly the entire school hates him, he still has a brother that would yell at somebody for him, a brother that would always be there for him, even when he was sad, his brother would never leave his side. Ever. 

"But I still feel like it's my fault."

"It's not your fault at all."

"I know, I just- I don't think I can go back out there."

"You're gonna have to." Gumball said softly. He didn't want to tell them this, he knew it would be painful for Darwin. "But everyone's gonna say mean things to me again!"

"No they won't, I won't let them."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Gumball helped him up and Darwin washed his face to get rid of the tear stains. Sure enough, people made remarks as soon as Darwin walked by, Gumball told them to shut up. Darwin felt like maybe everything would be ok. The feeling didn't last long though.


	5. Mindy makes an Elmore Plus account

Mindy continued to bully Darwin for about 2 weeks. Didn't help that everyone agreed with her and hated him. Darwin felt worse in that time than he ever did, but at least after every long, hard day, Gumball would take care of him. One day while Nicole, Richard, and Anais were out to the store, Mindy decided to take it to the next level by making an Elmore Plus account.

MinDemon is typing...  
MinDemon: Hey  
MinDemon: Hey brat  
MinDemon: Fucking respond   
MinDemon: I can see you read my messages, you know.

Darwin🐠🙂: What do you want?

MinDemon: I just wanna make u feel like shit lmao

Darwin🐠🙂: Why?

MinDemon: Cause I was bored

...

Darwin🐠🙂: That's not nice

MinDemon: Who tf said I was trying to be nice?

Darwin🐠😐: Well, you already made my life terrible, mission accomplished, please leave.

MinDemon: Nice try, ur such a crybaby that I don't think ur ever gonna be numb to me. I bet ur crying right now over the fact that I made an Elmore Plus acc for the sole purpose of bullying you.

Darwin🐠🙁: I'm nit a crybaby!

MinDemon : *not  
MinDemon : Vision blurry?

Darwin🐠🙁: It was just a typo!!!!!!

He was lying and Mindy knew it.

MinDemon: lmfao

Darwin🐠🙁: Why do you like bullying people so much?

MinDemon: 1. Popularity. Everyone hates u and loves me haha  
MinDemon: 2. Funsies 🥰

Darwin🐠🙁: That's not an excuse.

MinDemon: Yea it is.

Darwin🐠🙁: Don't you think about how other people feel?

MinDemon: Why on earth would anybody think about how you feel?

That really hurt Darwin hard. All he wanted in the world was to be loved and cared about.

Darwin🐠😖: Shut up!

MinDemon: No lol  
MinDemon: That was brave of you to say tho, seems like someone wants me to spread some more rumors about them 

Darwin 🐠😖: No wait!  
Darwin 🐠😖: Please don't!  
Darwin 🐠😖: I'm sorry.

MinDemon: That's what I thought.  
MinDemon: Now go cry to your brother or something cause I'm bored. I'll be back later.  
MinDemon: And don't even think about blocking me.

Darwin was shaking and crying. He need serious help. He ran downstairs sure enough, his brother was there on the couch. He ran as fast as he could and immediately hugged him, sobbing. 

Gumball was shocked and confused at first, but then he processed the situation. Must've been Mindy again. Gumball put his hand on his brothers head. "What'd she do this time?"

"She- she made an Elmore Plus account and s-said mean things to me"

Gumball would be furious if this wasn't Mindy. Who are I kidding, he was definitely furious, even though this was the norm for her. 

"Lemme see" he says. Darwin reluctantly hands him his phone. Darwin stares at his hands.

"Darwin, this is horrible." Gumball said, making Darwin flinch out of shock. He was so busy in his own head that he forgot Gumball was there.

"It's not that bad, we make fun of people online all the time." Darwin says, trying to sugarcoat it. 

"Well, it's not supposed to happen to us!" Gumball says, being his normal hypocritical yet protective self. 

"That's it, I'm going to the park with Penny and we're going to talk about how we're gonna put an end to this!" Gumball says sternly. 

Gumball pats Darwin on the head before walking to the door. "I'm taking your phone with me by the way, you need a break." Gumball says softly 

"O-ok"

Gumball opens the door. "Remember Darwin, if she has nothing better to do than to make fun of you all day, she's a bigger loser than you'll ever be."

Darwin nods. Gumball tosses him a blanket and then leaves. He was ready to stop this. Ready to see his little brothers smile for the very first time in 2 weeks, and he knew the only way he had a slight chance of doing that was by taking down Mindy.


	6. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: blood
> 
> This chapters gonna be a doozy mah friends

"I made an Elmore Plus account for the sole purpose of bullying you" Penny says, quoting one of Mindy's insults from the conversation. "Surely she knows how stupid that makes her sound! That's way more degrading to her than it is to him. Please tell me Darwin isn't actually getting hurt by any of this."

Gumball shook his head. "He've always been really sensitive, especially since this whole bullying thing. He'd believe anything she tell him."

Penny sighed sympathetically. "Of course, I remember one of the sticky notes I found in her room saying, and I quote, a sensitive emotional bitch who believes everything I tell them."

"Wow, insulting Darwin before even knowing who he is."

"I feel pretty bad for him."

"Yeah? Well imagine how I feel. My little brother and my best friend that I've known and loved my entire life suddenly taken away from me. I have to comfort him and remind him every single day that it's going to get better, but it's getting worse. I think it's about time I make it better."

"About time we make it better. I want in. I want to show that girl that she can no longer just push people around and get away with it."

"Really? That's great! But how can we? I mean, she has no insecurities, weaknesses, she doesn't care about anything..."

"Wait, yes she does! Gumball, she cares about her reputation! Last time she had a bad rep she had to leave town."

"But how are we supposed to use that against her? She has the best reputation in school."

"What if everyone were to find out she was a bully?"

Gumball caught her drift and smiled maliciously.

"Next time I catch her bullying Darwin I'll record it on my phone and show it to everyone, if that's ok with him of course."

"I'll check in with him, I'll text you if he agrees."

"Ok." 

The couple hugged and walked back to their homes. Penny stood by her phone waiting for a text from Gumball. Gumball came home to find his brother hugging the blanket he gave him and crying. Gumball comforted Darwin and told him about their plan. Darwin was nervous at first, but Gumball promised that if it didn't work they could move schools. Darwin reluctantly agreed and Gumball texted Penny. Their plan was in motion.

The next day, as usual, Mindy began to lash out on Darwin for hardly anything, making it look like the biggest betrayal ever to everyone else. This time it was in the middle of the hallway. Mindy screamed so loudly that she attracted a crowd, Penny just so happening to be in that crowd. Eventually, Darwin couldn't handle it anymore, tears started to form into his eyes, his vision was getting blurry. He was crying. Oh shit. 

Mindy had her mouth cupped with both of her hands. Her face was red. It was clear she was trying to seem sympathetic to the crowd while also hiding her laughter. 

After a few seconds, Darwin booked it to the bathroom, still sobbing. He could've sworn he heard giggling from the crowd. Mindy soon followed him. To the crowd, it seemed like she was going to comfort him, but Penny knew she was really going to make fun of him. She followed them both ready to record whatever goes down.

"Nice performance out there, crybaby. You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"G-go away! Please..."

"Nah, I think I'll stick around. The only thing redder than you're face is...is... actually, that's the reddest thing I've ever seen. You should be proud of yourself, I think you broke a record."

"Shut up." Darwin mumbles while looking away from her, hiding his face.

Mindy laughs. "And the best part is, our audience found it funny. They like it when you cry." Mindy walks up to him and puts her hand on his head. 

"Face it, crybaby, nobody cares about you. And that includes your blue cat friend." 

Darwin flinches and his eyes expand. She. Did. Not. 

Penny covered her mouth in shock. Penny had know Mindy her entire life but not even she would've guessed that she'd go there. Darwin was still letting the insult sink in, he was completely frozen. Tears formed in his eyes she began to walk away when he snapped. 

"You're lying!" He pointed at her. "Gumball cares about me! He loves me! I know he does!" Darwin says yelling and sobbing. 

"You know it? How? Never once has he even tried to stop me from bullying you." She says in her typical cocky tone.

"Yes he has! He told me he- he yelled at you behind the school when you lied to everyone about not having any money to make me look bad!"

"He told you that? Because I don't remember it at all." 

Darwin backed down and fell to his knees. He was completely taken aback. "N-no..." he sobbed harder, yet silently. 

"Oh, Darwin, when will you stop being so naive?" She cutely giggles as she leaves the bathroom with Darwin sobbing furiously into the floor. 

"It's not like you belong in his family anyways" Mindy comments quietly before exiting the room. Penny crossed her fingers that Darwin didn't hear it. He did. Penny ends the recording and pretends like she didn't see a thing. 

"What are you looking at?" Her cousin asks.

"N-nothing." She says.

"Good." Mindy struts down the hallway. 

She ran into the bathroom and kneeled down to him. "Don't listen to her, I'm sure he loves you." Darwin only stares at her wide eyed for a while before running full speed out of the bathroom. 

Feeling horrible for him, Penny starts to message Gumball on Elmore Plus.

Penny✨✨✨: Gumball...I got a video.

Gumball 💙: That's great! Well, not great...pretty bad actually, but great in the long term!

Gumball💙: Send it to me

Penny✨✨✨: You're not gonna like this one....

Penny✨✨✨ has sent a video

...

Gumball💙 has watched the video

He was furious to say the least. I mean, he knew she was horrible, but never in a million years would he have guessed that she would go that far. He also couldn't believe that she convinced him. Was he really that insecure? Whatever it was, this was her fault. Words couldn't describe how much Gumball wanted to slap the shit out of her... no, Darwin's more important right now. Darwin needs his brother.

Penny✨✨✨: Gumball? Are you ok???

Gumball💙: Where is he?

Penny✨✨✨: Oh, I saw him leave early today.

Gumball💙: Thank you so much, I gotta find him, bye.

Penny✨✨✨: Bye, Gumball.

Without a pass, Gumball ran out of the school. The second he left, he saw Mindy reading a book on the stairs. He wanted to grab her attention and yell at her, go on a rant screaming and swearing, he wanted to make her feel like shit for what she said to Darwin. Oh, all the things he wanted to say..... no, Darwin's more important right now. 

He tried to walk past her but couldn't even lift a foot before she spoke.

"Oh hey Gumball!" She got up and innocently waved at him. 

"What do you want, Mindy?" Gumball asked, desperate to move along. 

"You wanna know what my favorite thing about myself is?"

"No I-"

"It's that I'm perfectly capable of hurting people, physically I mean, but it doesn't matter because I don't even need to, I can hurt people with only words, I always know exactly what to say to break their stupid little hearts, like for example, today I told your brother that you don't care about him, I even told him that our conversation behind the school never happened, and the best part it I already have so much power over him that he believed me!" 

She innocently laughs, but Gumball was beyond offended. The only reason that he wanted to walk past her in the first place (other than needing to reassure Darwin) was that he didn't want to bring that up, but she was so proud of it that she did it herself. 

"Listen here you slimy bitch, because of you I haven't seen my own brother smile in 2 weeks. He's been my best friend since we were kids and now he's always cooped up in his room crying, but you don't care about that, you don't care about anything, you pick on him because he's there and then you go and brag about it. You're obsessed!" 

Mindy, shocked by his sudden assertiveness, begins to back away. 

"You think you're so perfect but everything about you is completely terrible shit. Fuck you. Fuck everything you care about! YOU'RE THE WORST HUMAN BEING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! YOU DESERVE NOTHING! YOU THINK EVERYTHING'S SO EASY, YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING HE CARES ABOUT, DON'T YOU! YOU DUMB BITCH THANKS TO YOU I WAS ALL HE HAD!" 

She backed into the stairs and began to trip 

"AAAAAA! GUMBALL HELP ME!" 

Out of instinct, Gumball grabbed her hands. Mindy tried to pull herself up put it was no use. Mindy rarely exercised, (she stayed fit through shape shifting) She thought she didn't need to with all the mind games she knew how to play. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU IDIOT PULL ME UP!" 

"What's wrong? You're perfectly capable of hurting people, shouldn't you be able to pull yourself up?"

"Ugh!" She rolled her eyes 

"I was lying ok? Just pull me up!"

"And why should I?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY CONSIDERING- GUMBALL I AM A LIVING BREATHING HUMAN!!!"

"A living breathing human who's been nothing but a jerk to me and my brother!"

"UGH, JUST PULL ME UP, I'LL LITERALLY GIVE YOU ANYTHING! YOU WANT ME TO STOP BULLYING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER, RIGHT? FINE I'LL STOP! I'LL NEVER YELL AT HIM AGAIN, I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN, HECK, I'LL EVEN MOVE SCHOOL'S SO HE CAN NEVER SEE ME AGAIN, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA HAVE TO SEE HIM IN PAIN BECAUSE OF ME AGAIN!"

Gumball thought about this. He thought of all the times he had to see his little brother cry because of this girl. He teared up right there just thinking about it. That girl's life now depended on him. She promised she'd leave him alone if he saved him. Gumball couldn't imagine himself ending another human beings life, even if he hated her. 

"LIAR!!!!!" He shouted now with tears streaming down his face as he not only let go of her, but shoved her down the stairs. He immediately covered her eyes because he couldn't watch. He heard a deafening shriek followed by silence. He slowly uncovered his eyes and nearly threw up. He saw Mindy in her generic form looking completely terrified in a pool of blood. What was he going to do? Tell the police and make it seem like an accident? Nah, they'll find out it was him. Turn himself in? Nah, that was out of the question. Hide the body? It wasn't something we could do with a clean conscience and people would eventually start to wonder where she is, but it was his only option for now. Besides, he did make the right choice in a way, because she was lying.

I might as well tell you what Mindy's generic form looks like now. Keep in mind, throughout the entire story she's taking the form of whatever pretty girl you imagine, she's only in her generic form when she's dead  
Ok, she looks like the girl we see in “The Pest” before finding out that Jodie was a duck except taller, skinnier, and sparklier. I know, I know, "Gumball should've thrown a shoe at her."


	7. Partners in crime

Penny✨✨✨: Gumball, is Darwin doing ok? You don't have to tell me too much, just a simple yes or no.

Penny✨✨✨: Gumball???

Penny✨✨✨: My cousin can be really cruel and manipulative, it can take a while to be alright again after dealing with her. I should know, I grew up with her. I know the mental state of your brother is none of my business, but I'd never want all the pain she caused to me to happen to anyone else. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to.

About 10 minutes pass, no response. Not even marked as seen. Penny grew worried and decided to check outside the school for Gumball.

She noticed him carrying a trash bag, one containing the body of Mindy.

"Gumball?"

Gumball flinched.

"Penny! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were going to check on Darwin..."

"I am, but-"

"And what's with the trash bag?"

"Oh! I'm just um....taking out the trash for the school! Yup!"

Penny was very skeptical for a number of reasons.

1\. She didn't know Darwin that well, but she did know that her boyfriend cared about him a lot and wouldn't hesitate to go to comfort him for the world.

2\. She also knew Gumball would never voluntarily do chores. Especially in a scenario this inappropriate for it.

3\. No normal bag only containing trash smelled that strong......

".....ok, then I guess you won't mind me opening it."

She went over to the bag, but Gumball panicked and blocked her. 

"Penny, wait! I don't think you want to do that!"

"Why not?"

"Who would want to look at a bag of trash?"

"Gumball, I know that that bag does not have trash in it! Tell me what's in that bag right now or I'm calling the police!"

Gumball sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Penny, you'll love me no matter what, right?"

Penny nodded.

Gumball sighed again and began to tear up.

"It was an accident I swear! Me and Mindy were arguing on top of the stairs and... and she was bragging about bullying my little brother! So..... so I started to yell at her and she backed away from me and next thing I knew she fell!"

Penny gasped.

"It was an accident I swear!"

Tears were uncontrollably falling down Gumballs' face.

"I feel horrible! Trust me! I-"

Penny looked away from Gumball and rubbed her arm.

"I never liked her....... she was horribly emotionally abusive... she made my life hell growing up.... is- is it wrong for me to be glad to be rid of her?" She asked quietly.

Gumball shook his head.

"Of course not, you're completely valid."

Penny smiled a little.

"So, what were you planning on doing with the body?"

"Well, I was planning on dumping her in the lake."

"Are you insane? Someone will definitely find her!"

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

Penny picked up the trash bag and Gumball helped her hold it.

"Follow me."

"Wow Penny, I can't believe your helping me hide a body!"

"Shhhhh, Gumball, this is terrifying, I don't wanna get caught!"

"Right! Sorry..."

Gumball and Penny carried the body in silence for a while until Penny asked a question.

"Gumball, are you gonna tell Darwin about... you know... what you did?"

"No way! If he finds out I killed someone, he'll totally freak out!" Gumball sighed. "He's such an idiot."

"He says as he carries a dead body that he just killed for hurting the feelings of this idiot." Penny jokes.

They both laugh.

"Ok! We're here!" Says Penny.

"The incinerator! Genius!"

Penny shrugs.

"Eh, it's really just common sense."

"You ready?"

"Uh huh."

The toss Mindy into the incinerator high five each other.

Gumballs' smug smile turned upside down as he gasped.

"Darwin! I have to get back to him! Bye Penny!"

"Bye!"


End file.
